Scars
by Lone Kunoichi
Summary: A fan-fic of parallel destinies, two clans entwined in blood, wounds that will not heal, and love that perhaps is better left lost. Sasuke*OC Non Betaed
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

SCARS

A Naruto fic

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING INVOLVING NARUTO.

Ushi, Midnight, Dove, Jay, Uma, and Rin are all my OCs, but they are not under copyright...Even though I think that they are.

I KNOW THE PLOT OF NARUTO AND THAT THIS GOES AGAINST IT. I READ THE MANGA EVERY WEEK THAT IT COMES OUT! I'LL EXPLAIN THE MAJOR PROBLEM AT THE END.

DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH CHARECTERS ACTING OUT OF CHARECTER, LACK OF CONSITENCY WITH THE NARUTO PLOT, AND/OR SPELLING/GRAMMER ERRORS! MY FICS ARE FULL OF THEM.

I ALSO KNOW THAT THIS FIC HAS PROBLEMS IN CERTAIN PLACES. DEAL! I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT IT IS MESSED UP, SO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT. IF YOU WANT A PERFECT FIC IT'S NOT HERE!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Meeting**_

To some it would seem like another ordinary night in Kohona. But in a seemingly empty house, a ninja leapt in searching for something…Or someone.

"Where is she?" he asked to a raven sleeping in the corner.

The bird awoke at the ninja's voice, "I don't know anymore then you do.…Ushi."

The ninja stood into the moonlight revealing a young man. He appeared to be a little over twenty years old despite him having spiky gray hair. His ice blue eyes appeared to be both tired and sad.

The raven flapped over from her perch to him. "I'm sorry." They were the only words to say in a situation like this or at least the only words the raven could think of. Ushi nodded as if he understood…Or at least as if he WANTED to understand.

"I know that her absence affects you too, Midnight."

Midnight, the raven, looked at Ushi as if trying to figure him out, "How did you find out?"

"I've been spying on the Kyubbi kid, 'member? That makes it easy for me to see that she isn't there."

Midnight sighed, "His name is Naruto. Please call him that."

Ushi gave a small grin, "Fine." He then looked down, "I just don't understand. Why would Rin leave? It just isn't like her."

Midnight looked back at Ushi as if this too had been a question she had been pondering for a long time, "I can only guess Ushi."

Ushi banged his fist onto the nearby bedside table, "I told her mother that I'd protect Rin as long as I lived. Why did things have to turn out this way?"

Midnight also remembered that day, when her young mistress, Ame Rin, was born…..

_**F**__**lashback **_

_Midnight was sitting on the nightstand next to her mistress, Ame Dove. In Dove's arms was her newborn child, the next head of the Ame clan. Her husband and the child's father, Ame Jay hovered close by. His face showed only pure adoration for both his wife and child._

_Suddenly, without warning, two boys burst into the room. The first boy, Uma, had short straight black hair that was trimmed right below the ear and sparkling green eyes that were full of life. The second boy was Ushi. He looked just like the current day Ushi but smaller and happier._

_Jay and Dove turned their heads to the newcomers a bit shocked. At first Jay seemed to want the two boys to leave but after Dove motioned the two to come over, Jay agreed. The boys smiled to each other and ran to the bed. They were both full of questions and comments and the words spilled out of their mouths so fast that you could barely understand what they were saying._

_"One at a time," said Dove softly._

_They both nodded._

_"What's its name?" asked Uma happily._

_Dove laughed a little, "You guys came before Taakii –sama, the head of our clan. You know that he is the one who decides the name of the babies, especially when they will hold the position of the head of our clan." _

_Uma rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "Sorry Dove-san."_

_Ushi looked at the child in Dove's arms, "Boy or girl?"_

_Jay answered that one, "Girl. A healthy little girl."_

_Dove held out the baby, "Would you guy each like to take a turn holding her?"_

_They both nodded eagerly._

_Ushi went first. As he realized how fragile the small body was, how easily it could be broken, how easily this delicate life could be no more, Ushi made a pledge, "I swear that I shall protect this girl until I die."_

_Uma nodded, "I swear the same thing."_

_Dove laughed a little, "You know that she'll become strong soon. Perhaps even stronger then you guys."_

_Ushi nodded, "True. But even the Hokage has loyal bodyguards."_

_Dove smiled, "Okay guys. I'm counting on you guys to make sure that my little girl doesn't get hurt."_

_Jay laughed, "Yah. Be sure to beat up any loser that tries to date her."_

_Uma and Ushi nodded, "We both will."_

_**End Flashback** _

Ushi frowned, "But after the 'incident'…" He paused as if this 'incident' was something that he would rather prefer to forget and it was. He took a deep breath and continued, "…After Uma and the others died. Even after I had to leave the village…I still tried to protect her."

Midnight nodded, "I can't exactly say that you did the best job ever but you tried."

Ushi looked at the raven, his eyes filled with sadness, his voice tinted with anger, "I did what I needed to do." He paused again before continuing, "Please…Midnight…Tell me what you know about Rin's leaving. Please."

Midnight sighed, "Alright Ushi. I'll tell you everything that young mistress Rin told me. About her teammates, about what was going on, about what she felt, about you."

**THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

**SPOLIERS**

Lone Kunoichi: Okay...And now for the major issue about Ushi's personality. When I first came up with the idea for the fic, Ushi was going to be a pysco. I later changed it, thinking that it was going to conflict too much with the actual series. I made it instead that Ushi was more of a guardian of Rin...Creepy guardian but a guardian none the less. Then Itachi tells us the real (????) reason that he killed the clan. I got REAL upset. The original Ushi design would have worked but I had already wrote most of Ushi's parts and they all were for the new design. That's why some parts will come out a little odd and inconsitant. Most of the story is typed up but its gonna take some time to fix some of the chapters. I just wanted to shove another fic at everyone

SPOLIERS END

I quote "Silence is golden but ignoring stupidity works for me." If you complain about any of the matters that I said not to complain about at the begining...I'm just going to deleate it (if you can deleate comments) or ignore it. Complaints about things that I HAVEN'T mentioned will be used to burn up Gemotry tests. Reviews, however, are loved and replied to.

Part Two coming out sometime this month. Sooner if I get reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

_Note: This is OFFICIALLY the start of Scars so you don't really have to read Chapter One unless you really want to. I should change it...But I won't..._

SCARS

A Naruto fic

  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING INVOLVING NARUTO. 

Ushi, Midnight, and Rin are all my OCs, but tehy are not under copyright...Even though I think that they are. If you do use them, please tell me. 

I KNOW THE PLOT OF NARUTO AND THAT THIS GOES AGAINST IT. I READ THE MANGA EVERY WEEK THAT IT COMES OUT!

DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH CHARECTERS ACTING OUT OF CHARECTER, LACK OF CONSITENCY WITH THE NARUTO PLOT, AND/OR SPELLING/GRAMMER ERRORS! MY FICS ARE FULL OF THEM.

I ALSO KNOW THAT THIS FIC HAS PROBLEMS IN CERTAIN PLACES. DEAL! I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT IT IS MESSED UP, SO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT. IF YOU WANT A PERFECT FIC IT'S NOT HERE!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Pain**_

"Of course," Midnight began, "You know all about how Rin graduated from the academy and how the next day she became sick and I had to take care of her. You know about her teammates. And even if you don't the details aren't necessary, for time here is short and there is still much to be spoken. Our story really begins near the Chunin exam. At the time, Rin had told me her views of her teammates: her sensei Kakashi was always late and made up lame excuse on why he was late, Sakura who ALWAYS was giving Sauske dreamy looks, Naruto who was a nice guy who ate ramen and trained with Rin at times, and then there was Sasuke, a stuck-up brat who was always in his own little world and never seemed to notice what anyone thought of him. Those views would change however, after the Chunin exams. Rin passed thru her first exam with ease. It was the second exam that changed it all…."

_**Flashback **_

_Rin looked at her teammates. They had just passed the first exam and now were in the Forest of Death. Already they had to deal with someone pretending to be Naruto in order to get their scroll. Now Sasuke had given them a code-word in case it happened again. While, it seemed like Sasuke, Sakura, and Rin had gotten it down, Naruto looked totally clueless. Rin was just about to repeat it to him, when they were attacked again. They all dove for cover. Each went in a different direction._

_When Rin looked up at her surroundings she found many of the creatures that the exam practitioner had told them about. They appeared to be gigantic insects and the seemed to be mad at Rin. She leapt back and made the hand seals necessary for her technique._

_"MIZU MARI NO JUSTU!" she cried out._

_A large stream of water came out of her spread out palms, pushing the bugs back. But it wasn't over yet._

_With so many enemies, Rin couldn't make her chakra as strong as she'd like it in her attack for that would make her attack too small and the rest would be able to attack her. She couldn't risk getting too badly injured here. She had to return to her team as soon as she could. Rin pulled out some weaponry and flung it at the bugs, affectively knocking out or killing all of them._

_Then Rin ran back to find her team. She stopped a few feet away from where their camp was because she heard sounds of a fight. It sounded pretty bad. Rin was mad at her self for not getting back there sooner. She'd make up for it by bringing out her ace, "Painful-Eye!" Rin cried out after making the hand-seal. __It was then that her body began to twitch as if she was remembering something that she just wanted to forget. She started to whimper and a small scream came out before she opened her eyes again revealing something that looked like the Sharigain but blue._

_Rin quickly stood back up and ran over to her team. It wasn't a pretty site. Their enemy appeared to be the ninja that had picked up the exam practitioner's kunai at the start of the exam. He had already hurt Naruto and was now after the other two. His neck stretched out and before either Rin or Sakura could stop him, he bit Sasuke leaving an odd mark._

_While Sakura held the shaking Sasuke, Rin pulled out a kunai and aimed it at the man, "What did you do to our teammate?"_

_The man just laughed, "I left him with a parting gift. That's all. You make it seem like such a bad thing."_

_Rin frowned, "It is… We don't need any gifts from you!"_

_She flung the kunai at him but he just grabbed it and pocketed it._

_"MIZU MARI no JUTSU!" Rin cried as she ran up to him. She wasn't going to let this man get away with hurting her team. He dodged as if it were child's play. Rin was expecting that. She moved her hands slightly to the right, changing the direction of the stream of water flowing from her hands in that direction. The water it the man but he didn't seem to mind._

_He just looked Rin straight into the eye. "I already got what I came here for but it most certainty is a surprise to see Ushi's little cousin here as well. I suppose that this would be as good as a time as any to get a little revenge on that stupid cow." And before Rin could do anything, the man bit her as well. She felt a burst of pain coursing thru her entire body._

_Rin fell down and bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain. Rin wasn't exactly sure what was happening. It felt like all she could do was just sit there and let things play out. She hated that feeling, it was a feeling she had felt all too many times. She heard screams in the background. That only made things worse. She had to recklessly charge in, hadn't she? Now she couldn't help Sakura take care of the fallen. Rin tried so hard to get rid of the pain but it took everything not to scream. Then just went she felt like the pain couldn't get any worse, everything went black._

_When Rin awoke she was in a dark room. Apparently, the man's jutsu had brought her here. She looked around. It was her old home in the Ame clan. She appeared to be all alone but when she looked again there were dead bodies everywhere. Just like in her worst nightmares, just like every time she used the Painful Eye, just like that day…There was also another person in the room. Rin recognized her right away, it was herself back at that day. She seemed to be crying. Rin reached out a hand to try and comfort her younger self but little Rin slapped it away. "They all died and…I couldn't do anything to stop it. Actually, it wasn't that I couldn't…I DIDN'T. And even now, you can't even keep your promise to them. You can't even protect your own teammates, when they needed your help the most."_

_Rin looked down at the ground and then ran out. Upon reaching out there, Rin decided that being told how weak you are by a younger version of your self wasn't all that bad. Her dead family members walked toward her like zombies. Rin tried to run but hands from the ground held her in place. In rage the zombies mobbed her. She couldn't tell who was saying what but she could hear the voices crying out, "Weakling", "Why didn't you help us?", "It's a shame to have you in our family."_

_Rin clutched her head and closed her eyes to try and shut it all out but it was no use. She still heard the voices. They came this time from floating heads. Standing a few feet in front of her was the man who had attacked them earlier, "But I can help with your weakness. If it's power that you want, come to me…Unless you like being a mere weakling."_

_Rin woke up. Everything felt odd. What had happened? Her first glance fell on the still sleeping Naruto. Then she saw Shikamru, Choji, Ino, and Lee, and three sound ninja. Then her eyes lay on Sakura hugging Sasuke. There were odd marks on Sasuke but they seemed to be fading away. Rin breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be okay. Then the dream she had popped back into her head. Rin shoved that thought to the back of her head. Right now she had to help._

_She walked over to Sakura and bent her head apologetically, "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you."_

_Sakura smilled, "It's really okay Rin. Everyone here came to help out. I was completely fine."_

_But one glace at Sakura's new haircut and her bruises told her that everything hadn't been fine._

* * *

_**I decided to keep the story the way it is. Afterall, by having OCs in here, I practically already am going against the plot in a huge way. In fact, there are tons of events in here that go against the plot. Horray for my hatered of plot! No...I actually love the Naruto series and even though I may not like the plot in parts (SPOLIER: I mean...Why did Tobi act that way when he is really Mandra(sp?)) I do like it overall.**_

* * *

Lone Kunoichi is banging head into her computer 

Rin: twitches slightly What is wrong with her?

Midnight: Apparently, no one reviewed and that makes her sad.

Rin: Naruto IS a popular series and it only makes sence that she isn't going to get lots of reviews.

Lone Kunoichi: But I didn't even get ONE! Please, if you like this take the time to comment. It can be pointless or rants or spam or anything! PLEASE post! If you don't then I'm not going to worry about putting this up at all.

Part Three: A flashback in a flashback as we discover what happened to all of the Ames.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

SCARS

A Naruto fic

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING INVOLVING NARUTO.

Ushi, Midnight, Dove, Jay, Uma, and Rin are all my OCs, but they are not under copyright...Even though I think they are. If you do use them, please tell me.

I KNOW THE PLOT OF NARUTO AND THAT THIS GOES AGAINST IT. I READ THE MANGA EVERY WEEK THAT IT COMES OUT!

DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH CHARECTERS ACTINGO UT OF CHARECTER, LACK OF CONSITENCY WITH THE NARUTO PLOT, AND/OR SPELLING/GRAMMER ERRORS! MY FICS ARE FULL OF THEM.

I ALSO KNOW THAT THIS FIC HAS PROBLEMS IN CERTAIN PLACES. DEAL! I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT IT IS MESSED UP, SO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT. IF YOU WANT A PERFECT FIC IT'S NOT HERE!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**The Truth behind the Scars**_

_**Still a Flashback** _

_Order seemed to have been restored to Team 7's camp. Rin tried as hard as she could to keep her mind off of the odd dream but at last she just couldn't. She turned to her teammates, "I...uh...I have to go to the bathroom. Sorry." That was a lie but she couldn't tell them what she was actually going to do._

_Rin ran off until she found a secluded place. Still, she looked around to see if anyone was there. After deciding that there was certainly no one there, Rin unwrapped the bandages around her right arm and then her left, revealing scars on both arms. She then pulled out a kunai. She carefully raised it over her arm. She was just about to plunge it into her skin when another kunai whizzed by her face. She quickly stood up and looked in the direction that the kunai had come from. There stood Sasuke. Rin bit her lip scared that one of her teammates had discovered her deepest secret: that she cut her self to remove the pain of the bitter memories. She hadn't done it in a while but having to use Painful-Eye and then the weird dream, had brought those memories back up to the surface and she couldn't chase them away. This seemed to be the only option. This way she could focus totally on the task at hand..._

_Sasuke's voice brought her out of her thinking, "What are you doing?"_

_Rin hurriedly tried to think of some sort of comeback, "What are you doing here?"_

_Sasuke replied a tad shocked at Rin's hostile tone, "I was worried about you. For starters, you seemed to be thinking up of some way to go away from us. Not to mention you've seemed a bit out of wack all of today."_

_Rin was shocked, not only had Sasuke guessed at her true purpose but he had been worried. That was a VERY un-Sasuke-like thing to do._

_Sasuke leapt down from the tree, walked over to Rin, and held up her arm before she could do anything about it. When Rin had finally wrestled her arm away, Sasuke asked, "You were trying to cut yourself weren't you? Why do you do it?"_

_Rin looked away from him, "You wouldn't understand."_

_Sasuke turned her face back toward him, "Try me."_

_Rin looked down, she knew that she would probably cry if she told him but at the same time she thought, deep down inside, that Sasuke might actually listen and understand. "Fine. I'll tell you the whole story. It all started a while back, when we were all still in the academy. I was supposed to be the heir to the Ame clan. However, my grand-father preferred my cousin, Ushi. Because my grand-father was the head of the clan, everyone, except for Ushi, Uma, Mom, Dad and Great-Uncle, never thought that I'd ever amount to anything. Still, I wanted to prove to the others that I was strong. So I trained hard and often, often coming home battered and bruised. I tried to keep this after-school training hidden from my family but of course they found out. Ushi and Uma though…They helped me out whenever they could. Ushi especially, even though he was constantly busy with missions and things he helped as much as he could. One day, Ushi, Uma and I were going to go on a picnic. We were going to meet at the hidden training grounds. I decided to get there earlier so I could get some extra training in…But when I got there…Uma…Was dead. Everyone thought that it was an accident. But it wasn't... A while after Uma's death, something much worse happened. I had to stay after at school because I did bad on my kunoichi test and I had to make it up. When I returned home, something felt wrong. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my leg. I looked down and there was Great-Uncle. He seemed to want to warn me of something but he died before he could say anything. When I looked around there were dead bodies everywhere. I ran home, hoping that Mother, Father, and Ushi were still alive. I didn't know the truth. I don't think that any of them did. When I arrived home, I burst into the room. In the room was my mother, my father, and Ushi.. I told them to hide. That there was something out there that was killing everyone. But the killer was in the room and there was no time to hide, my father was already dead. Not like I knew. I only found out when Ushi spoke. It didn't sound like Ushi. There was no kindness, no compassion, at all in his voice…."_

_**OMG!!! It's a flashback in a flashback!!! -** _

"_Get up, Father!" Rin yelled at her father's body laying on the floor._

_"There's no point in trying to help him." Said Ushi. "Not whn he's already dead."_

_Rin's hands touched the sticky red substance around her father's body. Her eyes grew wide._

_"Not that I like to brag but he was too easy to kill. So were the others. But then you and your mom might be a challenge, I don't have the element of surprise anymore," said Ushi._

_At first Rin was too shocked and scared for words but finally they came out, "You KILLED everyone?!?"_

_Ushi ignored her question. His eye looked strange._

_"What's going on?" Rin cried out._

_Ushi opened his mouth but Rin's mom replied first, "Better that she hears it from me then you." She said it so angrily that it shocked Rin. Her mother NEVER EVER spoke in anger._

_She looked at Rin with such sad eyes that Rin was only more confused. "You know about the family's technique don't you?"_

_Rin nodded, "Water-ball- no- jutsu."_ (Water-ball- no- jutsu is not a family technique! It is a move that you must learn in order to be considered as an adult in the family.)

_She smiled, "There is one other one: Painful Eye. It is a very painful technique and not many have mastered it completely. There are four stages to it. The first three are activated after the user witness something very sad in their life. The fourth level can only be reached after you __**kill your best friend! **__It doesn't use much charka but when you activate it the painful memories come back. This has caused many to have gone insane from using the jutsu too often. The first three stages allow you to see your opponent's attacks before they happen. Some can even see into the future. With each level the clarity increases. The fourth one allows you to control a person's mind, making them see things and do things that you want them to do. Also, at the fourth stage activating the Painful Eye no longer causes the painful memories."_

_She was quiet for a while then continued, "Only two…no…now there's three… Only three people have gotten all the way to the third stage. The founder of the clan, your great-great grandfather, and…"_

_Rin felt more of the red stuff cover her as Mother fell to the ground. Ushi pulled back up the sword now once again dripping with fresh blood. "And me," he finished for her._

_Rin just stood there, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. He picked her up by the scruff of her shirt, "Come on! Don't just sit there. We need to go see Gramps." _

_**End Flash back in a Flashback** _

"_I tried to get away but Ushi was too strong for me. When we arrived at Gramps'…He didn't even seem to know what was going on. He thought that I had gotten hurt in training again. He found out that his guess was wrong soon enough. Ushi pulled out his katana and stabbed Gramps in the heart. It was then that it finally came to me that this wasn't a dream. That it was real…I tried to fight back then…But all that I succeeded in doing was getting slammed into a wall. He looked me in the eyes as if looking for something…And then…He knocked me out. The last thing I remembered was him laughing. Remember that when we met I said that it was my goal to kill someone…Well….I pledged it on that day. But I wasn't strong enough back then…I just watched…I could have helped…Even if was hopeless…I could have…But I didn't and even now…I couldn't help you guys out…And I wasn't able to help Sakura. I keep letting everyone down but I didn't wanna believe it. But the seeing it over again thanks to my kenki genki and then truth the odd dream had…And you ask me why I do this?"_

_Rin started to cry. She hadn't cried all thru the story, she hadn't paused at all for it had felt so good to get all of the words out but now that they were out…She just had to bawl. Rin didn't care what Sasuke said after this, she couldn't hold the tears back even if she had wanted to anyways._

_Sasuke sat there and waited until Rin stopped crying so hard. Then he looked her into the eye and said, "I understand enough. I know what it's like…My entire clan was also killed…By my brother. And I'm going to kill him one day and even if I'm not strong enough yet, what's stopping me from becoming stronger?" He took the kunai from Rin's hand, not expecting or wanting an answer. "You won't be able to kill him…Ushi right? If you're dead. And think about your dead family. They wouldn't want you dead. Not to mention, your no use to us on the team if your dead. So stop doing this. I know how you feel but this isn't going to help you."_

_Rin looked up at Sasuke and whipped away her tear stained eyes. "Okay…I won't do it then."_

_As the two of them walked back to their camp, Rin felt inside of her the beginning stirrings of love._

_**End Flashback** _

Ushi looked down ashamed, "I didn't know...That she did things like that."

Midnight looked at him odd, "You know just as well as anyone else that it was partly her using Painful Eye that caused her to cut. Painful Eye has caused Ames to do worse things then that."

Ushi still looked down.

Midnight tried again to cheer him up, "She only did it when she activated it."

That didn't work either.

"If it's ANY condislation, she stopped after that day. Now can we move on in the story?" Midnight said in an agitated tone.

Ushi looked up and nodded.

* * *

Lone Kunoichi: Yays! I got one review. Thank you very much. bows head Any writter will agree that a positive review is like a major boost and no reviews is a major blow to one's self-esteem. Another review and I might actually bring Part Four out before March.

Note: The Eye of Pain does practicaly everything that the Sharigian can do but doesn't copy jutsus as well. It can also see into the future if the user concentrates on it. As was said in Part Two, the Eye of Pain is blue instead of red. Hurray for low creativity! Also, if you have questions, ask. I'll either answer thru PM or post the answer down here.

Part Four: The author's non-creativity is shown and Midnight sums up a whole lot of story because the writter is lazy.


	4. Chapter 4: Seal

SCARS

A Naruto fic

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING INVOLVING NARUTO.

Ushi, Midnight, Dove, Jay, Uma, and Rin are all my OCs, but they are not under copyright...Even though I think they are. If you do use them, please tell me.

I KNOW THE PLOT OF NARUTO AND THAT THIS GOES AGAINST IT. I READ THE MANGA EVERY WEEK THAT IT COMES OUT!

DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH CHARECTERS ACTING OUT OF CHARECTER, LACK OF CONSITENCY WITH THE NARUTO PLOT, AND/OR SPELLING/GRAMMER ERRORS! MY FICS ARE FULL OF THEM.

I ALSO KNOW THAT THIS FIC HAS PROBLEMS IN CERTAIN PLACES. DEAL! I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT IT IS MESSED UP, SO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT. IF YOU WANT A PERFECT FIC IT'S NOT HERE!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**Could You Seal It All Away**_

"Fortunately, Team Seven made it past test two thanks to the help of a ninja named, Kabuto. After a bunch of pep talks that would take WAY too much time to explain….."

_**Flashback**_

"_Anyone who would like to drop out, please step forward now," said the exam practioner. __At first Rin had held back at those words. She didn't want to risk the rest of her team by some stupid little mark that apparently that snake man had left that seemed to act up with her chakra but when he said that you could drop out, Rin did step forward. Not only did she have this stupid mark on her that she had to find a way to get rid of but she also had to apologize to some people. Of course Naruto was shocked and perhaps a bit angry about her decision. Rin knew exactly how to get him off her case though, "Sorry Naruto. I have to do something. I completely forgot about it until now. But I'm sure that I'll be back in time to watch you in the finals."_

_Then she hurriedly walked off without another word. Rin smiled slightly as she arrived at her old home, the Ame clan complex. She walked thru the empty streets to an empty house. Despite the fact that it wasn't exactly going to appear on "Best Houses", it was in much better shape then some of the surrounding houses. Rin walked in and despite the fact that she was the only one there Rin called out a happy greeting as if every thing was okay, "Okaasan! __(Mother) __Otousan!__ (Father) __I'm home!"_

_Of course there was no reply. Rin paid no attention to this fact as she walked into the kitchen. There she began cooking some ramen to eat and some for the graves. While this was cooking she set to work on fixing the place up as best as she could. Sweeping, dusting, and washing. Normally these chores could be finished fast with clones but thanks to that stupid mark, Rin was afraid to do any jutsus. She had barely gotten started with her huge task when the ramen was done. Before she even touched her portion, she took the rest out to a stone outside. On it was roughly inscribed names of Rin's deceased family members. Rin had made it back as a child and despite the fact that the bodies weren't buried there, Rin thought of it as a type of grave. She set the ramen down and then set it on fire__ (thanks to a match) __Then she began to mourn. She apologized for her cutting and the fact that she hadn't visited in a while due to her becoming a shinobi and that she had dropped out of the chunnin exams. She stood there until the ramen was all burned up, then she returned inside and ate her cold portion. She then spent the rest of the evening out there mourning before returning inside._

_Many days of morning passed and Rin planned that evening that the next day she would return to Kohona to see her team in the chunnin exams…But things didn't go as planned, for when she woke up she heard voices. No…She wasn't going insane, these were HUMAN voices…And they were coming from her kitchen. Rin walked over to the kitchen, kunai in hand to see who the voices belonged too but when she got there, she dropped her kunai. There in the kitchen where three men dressed in black cloaks with clouds on them. She completely ignored the shark man and the long black haired man with lines on his cheeks. Rin's gaze was focused on one man, Ushi._

_Shark-man stared at Rin oddly, "I thought that you said that this place would be empty Ushi-san. So what is SHE doing here?"_

_Ushi smiled slightly at shark-man, "She wouldn't be much trouble."_

_Rin looked at Ushi with an expression of pure loathing, "I could say the same for you." Rin completely forgot her self in rage and anger. "MIZU MARI NO JUTSU!" she cried out._

_Ushi gave a small smile that seemed to be more of pity then of happiness, "Always the same tricks…" But Ushi's expression changed when he saw the black marks advancing over his cousin._

_Rin stopped charging forward out of pain. She fell down and started to mumble things but no one there could understand what she was saying. Ushi walked forward but this only rekindled Rin's anger. She shoved the water ball at Ushi but he dodged it. Rin started again to make the hand signs but Ushi grabbed her hands and stopped her. Rin tried to wrestle free and this time she could. However, before she could do anything, Ushi grabbed the back of her shirt. He mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm sorry' but Rin knew that he wasn't sorry at all. Then Ushi poked her 'causing her to fall down._

_"Pressure points," he said as he picked her up and carried her over to an open space. "That bastard Orrichumaru. I know it was him. It can't be anyone else," he said angrily as he cut himself to do the curse sealing justu. He then turned to Kisame, "This is my cousin. I guess that she decided to come here to take care of things but I thought that the chunnin exams were happening." A sigh came from his mouth, "But I suppose she left after getting that stupid little curse". He finished the jutsu and then patted Rin on the back, "I did the best that I could little one." He then picked her up and carried her over to bed. _

_**Moving Right Along**_

_Rin woke up with a start. "MIZU MARI NO JUTSU!" she yelled again but then there was only silence. She looked around, she was back in bed. Had it all just been a bad dream? Rin then looked down at her arms, expecting the horrid black lines to come up her body again, but they were gone. Rin smiled happily and got ready to return back to the village._

_**End Flashback**_

Midnight sighed, "Of course when she returned she found out that the third and many other great shinobi died in the fight to protect Kohona."

Ushi nodded, "But Midnight, you never did tell me why Rin lived here instead of at the clan complex. It makes no sense."

Midnight looked away from Ushi, "I guess that she just didn't want to experience the painful memories."

Ushi frowned at the bird, "Something tells me that it was your doing. You know that she never will be able to truly hide from them."

Midnight sighed, "I know…"

* * *

Lone Kunoichi: You know...One would think that this story would have at least a few more reviews then the one that it has. Any writter will agree that a positive review is like a major boost and no reviews is a major blow to one's self-esteem. Anonomous Reviews has been turned on so that is no excuse. Part Five will only come out sooner if there is reviews. I'd also like to find a beta reader.

Note: The Eye of Pain does practicaly everything that the Sharigian can do but doesn't copy jutsus as well. It can also see into the future if the user concentrates on it. As was said in Part Two, the Eye of Pain is blue instead of red. Hurray for low creativity! Also, if you have questions, ask. I'll either answer thru PM or post the answer down here.

Part Five: In which thanks to a mishap with the story, Ushi is an idiot and the author can't be creative.


End file.
